Menudas Vacaciones --
by kazenati ranmaru
Summary: En las vacaciones de verano nuestros lindos chicos de IEGO se van para Tanzania (si existe esta en África) junto con sus erredos amorosos.Peleas, embaraazos, nacimientos. YAOI
1. El aviso

Holaa.

Bienvenidos , konochiwa, ohayo esta es mi serie "**menudas vacaciones**" absolutamente **YAOI** y si nos les gusta pues de malas jojojo.

Parejas:

Shindou x Kirino

Namikawa x Makoto

Tsuguiri x Tenma

Ichiban X Yoichi

Kariya X hikaru

Riey-chan: wiiii empezamos de nuevo

Nari-kun: nunca cambiaras u-u*

Riey-chan: cierto jejejejej

Se me olvidaba algo pero hay se darán cuenta jejejejej

-/-/-/-

Cap. 1 "el aviso"

Estaban 5 ejemplares ukes esperando a sus semes, en la sala de la mansión shindou. Yoichi se encontraba apachurrando al pobre bebe judas el hijo de Tsurugi y tenma de apenas 6 meses, y el pobre castañito, amante del futbol, trataba de salvar a su bebe de las garras del rubio; Kirino se encontraba leyendo unas revistas de maternidad ya que solo le faltaban unos días para que el y shindou se convirtieran en **padres** aunque le tocara sufrir para traer ese niño al mundo lo haría; Makoto hablaba con hikaru sobre sus pésimos semes cuando se trataba de ser algo romántico.

-**no entiendo que les cuesta ser alguito romanticos como shindou**-se quejo Makoto.

-**tiene razón Makoto-sempai, kariya-sempai es muy seco con las palabras, ojala aprendiera algo de shindou es el muy romántico con kirino**-dijo triste hikaru sin saber que alguien los estaba oyendo.

-**suertudo de kirino**-dijo con rabia Makoto.

-**pero incluso kariya me ha llegado a tratar mal**-dijo hikaru

-**vive con Namikawa**-replico Makoto.

-**hablando de el, Makoto-sempai verdad que tiene 3 mese de embarazo de Namikawa-sempai?**-pregunto con ilusión hikaru.

-**buenoooo**-dijo rojo el católico.

-**vaya, vaya felicidades Makoto**-dijo kirino ya que el era el que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-**ummmm**-dijo con un puchero el católico.

-**entonces si es cierto Makoto-sempai?**-pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos hikaru.

-**Dios mio santísimo, si si es cierto**-dijo rendido Makoto

-**guaaaa que bonito no kirino-sempai**-dijo hikaru.

-**lo dices por que shindou se hizo responsable de ti**- dijo Makoto con tristeza.

-**aaa? Acaso Namikawa no…..**-dijo kirino con preocupación.

-**no es eso solo que…**-dijo el católico abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza en ellas.

-**no tienes el valor ni la fuerza necesaria para decirle..y..NI LO NIEGES**-dijo y grito yoichi.

-**si..**-dijo llorando el católico.

-**vamos sempai, no puede ser tan malo Namikawa-sempai es un buen chico o al menos eso me a dicho tsuguri**-dijo tenma con judas en sus brazos.

-**ya lo conocen si le digo me dejara solo por siempre**-dijo llorando aun mas fuerte.

Todos lo ukes abrazaron a Makoto para calmarlo pero nuestro pequeño católico lloraba cada vez mas.

En todo esto nuestros semes bajaron por la escaleras y se encontraron con la escenita formada por los ukes, al algunos les deba celos (shindou, ichiban y Namikawa) y otros risa y compasión (Tsurugi y kariya).

-**pero que rayos pasa aquí alguien murió**-dijo kariya en tono de burla.

Todos los ukes se separaron del católico y este se seco las lágrimas a velocidad luz y se paró a ver a los semes con gesto "no pasa nada" .(_riey-chan: si como no_)

-**kirino que ocurre porque todas estaban alrededor de Makoto**-dijo shindou con un tono celoso que todos detectaron menos el mismo kirino.

-**no nada shindou, solo estábamos viendo…"**_vamos piensa_"**…unas fotos…..en…el celular de Makoto**-dijo el peli-rosa nervioso y como dice mi primita "nunca le mientas a un seme o el te mentira a ti".

-**ummmm que fotos**-dijo shindou alzando una ceja y poniendo aun mas nervioso al de coletas rosa.

-**estas shindou**-dijo Makoto ya que apenas escucho las palabras…"fotos" y "celular" fue en busca de estos.

Shindou vio algunas fotos de Makoto y Namikawa en la playa y otras de del católico, kirino y yoichi de compras.

-**bien es cierto**- dijo shindou a sus amigos semes.

-**shindou dejemos el misterio y digamoles las noticias**-dijo Tsurugi mientras iba a donde estaba tenma y tomar entre sus brazos a judas.

-**de que hablan**-pregunto tenma.

-**de una sorpresa para ustedes**-dijo el pirata de Namikawa.

-**que sorpresa rensuke**-dijo el católico.

-**ya veras, Ichiban diles**-dijo el pirata volteando a el al peli-naranja.

-**vamos a ir a…..**-dijo ichiban tratando de ponerle algo de misterio, pero…

-**a donde mi capitán**-dijo yoichi invadiendo el espacio personal del ex capitán de tengawara.

-**mejor diles tu kariya**-dijo nervioso ichiban.

-**ahhh yo porque, mejor tu Tsurugi**-dijo kariya.

-**nos vamos a un crucero hasta Tanzania, en África para las vacaciones de verano**-dijo directamente el RBD.

1…..2…3…y se escucharon gritos de emoción tan fuertes que casi rompen las costosa ventanas de la mansión de los shindou.(_riey-chan: que bulla_)

-**cada vaya a empacar sus cosas mañana salimos a las 9:00 Pm en el puerto inazuma**-ordeno shindou con su tono de capitán.

-**entonces hasta mañana!...**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**En la casa de Tsurugi.**

Tenma ya se acababa de mudar con kyouske hace 2semanas y ya se iba de vacaciones, demasiado cambio de entorno.

-**Tsurugi crees que ya es suficiente? No quiero dejar nada**-dijo el castañito.

Tsurugi vio las 3 grandes maletas del castaño y le salió una gota en la nuca.

-**oh tal vez te excediste**-dijo el RBD. (_Nari-kun: tiene toda la razón u. u_)

-**claro que no, una es para las cosas de judas, otra , son mis cosas, y la otra lleva todo en caso de emergencia y ya sabes lo peligroso que es el mar sobre todo por judas no quiero que le pase nadita**-explico el castaño con orgullo.

-**no exageres amor, ni que fuera el titanic**- dijo Tsurugi agarrando a tenma por la cintura y dándole un gran beso.

-**puede que no pero aun asi lo llevo**-replico el castaño sacándole una risa a Tsurugi.

-**que terco eres**-dijo Tsurugi rodando los ojos por la actitud de su uke.

-/-/-/-/-

**En la casa de kariya**

-**guaaaaaaaaaaa se que lindo que se vayan de crucero**-dijo mido con su habitual emoción.

-**lo se lo se pero si me deja ir**.-dijo kariya mientras hikaru echaba risas a sus espaldas.

**-si me dices papa-uke te dejo si no, no**-dijo mido.

-**papa-uke**-dijo de mal gana kariya.

-**DILO BIEN O NO TE DEJO SALIR NI A LA ESQUINA**-grito mido.

-**papa-uke**-dijo con una sonrisa y pensado "_que cosa tan #~€¬_"

-**yeiiii que lindo Masaki**-dijo apachurrando a su hijo adoptivo.

-**guaaaaa socorro! Hikaru ayudame**-dijo desesperado el peli-azul.

-**lo siento sempai**-dijo hikaru riendo.

-**me las pagaras mocoso**-dijo kariya quedándose sin una gota de aire.

-**yeiiii me dijo papa**-dijo mido feliz.

-/-/-/-/-

**En la casa de Namikawa **

-**listo suficiente**-dijo Namikawa que solo empaco: cepillo de dientes, traje de baño, un par de bóxer, dos camisetas y listo.

-**no crees que deberías llevar un poco mas de ropa nos vamos todo un mes**-dijo Makoto.

-**claro que no demasiadas cosas**-dijo el pirata rodando los ojos.

-**Dios santísimo, dame paciencia**-dijo Makoto entrando al baño.

El pirata se preocupo mucho al escuchar que su "princesa" estaba vomitando.

-**oye princesa que te ocurre porque vomitas tanto**-dijo Namikawa dándole varios golpes a la puerta.

-**NO ME LLAMES AS….I CUANTAS VE…CES TE LO TENGO QUE REPE…..TIR**-grito Makoto sin parar de vomitar.

-**como sea abre ya o tumbo la puerta**-dijo Namikawa golpeando cada vez mas fuerte la puerta del baño.

El católico abrió la puerta y hizo un gesto de "contento" pero noto se que estaba muy pero muy pálido.

-**que te pasa es la cuarta ves esta semana y estas muy pálido**-dijo Namikawa.

-**llama…a…..kirino….y…yoichi…**-Makoto se desmaya en los brazos del pirata.

-**AHHHHHH! MAKOTO…REACCIONA**-grito el pirata moviéndolo a Makoto de un lado al otro-**vamos a ver….**-dijo acostando a Makoto en su cama y con el teléfono buscando el numero del peli-rosa y del rubio bipolar-**listo!, vamos contesta kirino**…..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**En la Mansión de shindou.**

-**listo ya termine shindou**-dijo el peli-rosa contento por ver sus dos maletas ya listas.

-**bueno, pero para que dos mi amor**-pregunto shindou.

-**una son mis cosas y la otra es todo un kit de emergencia, tenma y yo no pusimos en acuerdo para siempre tener a la mano cosas que nos ayuden a sobrevivir en el mar**-dijo con tono orgulloso el peli-rosa.

-**hay mi amor**-dijo shindou rondando los ojos.

-**que…es cierto uno nunca sabe que pude pasar**-dijo kirino.

-**kirino sabes que si ocurre algo yo estaré ahí para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo**-dijo shindou besando al peli-rosa y acariciando su ya desarrollando vientre (_pero tampoco estaba tan gordo u.u_), cuando un infernal celular interrumpe su momento romantico.

-**umm quien sera?**-dijo kirino tomando su ** samsung galaxy s3 ** que le regalo shindou.

_**Platica telefónica**_

_-moshi moshi?-_

_-kirino eres tu?_

_-si, quien habla-_

_-Namikawa-_

_-que quieres?-_

_-tu ayuda y pronto-_

_-vale, vale por qué?_

_-Makoto estuvo vomitando-_

_-Y?-_

_-le dije que abriera la puerta del baño-_

_-y?-_

_-se desmayo en mis brazos-_

_-QUEE!-_

_-tal como oyes luego-_

_-luego que-_

_-me dijo que te llamara a ti y a yoichi-_

_-ok llama a yoichi y voy para aya_-

-_bien adiós-_

_-adiós-_

_**Fin de plática telefónica.**_

-**que ocurre kirino**-pregunto shindou.

-**nada, nada solo tengo que ir a donde Makoto**-dijo kirino poniéndose una chaqueta y zapatos.

-**claro que no tu no vas**-dijo shindou agarrándole el brazo.

-**ehh?**-dijo kirino confundido.

-**no vas a irte solo. Yo voy contigo**-dijo shindou colocándose su chaqueta de cuero y zapatos.

-**claro**-dijo kirino sonriendo.

Ambos se dirigían a la puerta y shindou ordeno que le trajeran su moto y los dos cascos, cuando llegaron no tardaron en ponérselos, subir y arrancar a toda velocidad.

-**guaaaaa mas rápido**- dijo kirino divertido y shindou como buen seme aumento la velocidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**En la casa de ichiban**.

- **Y tú recuerdo me esta matandoo!****Hasta la muerte****Aqui estare esperandooo!****  
****Nunca lo olvides****Te sigo amando****Hasta la muerte aqui estare esperandoooo**!-cantaba feliz yoichi mientras empacaba.

-**le puedes bajar al volumen!**-se quejo ichiban ya que el rubio había están cantado la misma canción durante dos horas sino que también tenia el equipo de sonido a todo volumen.

- **Antes que me vaya dame un beso****, ****Se que soñare con tú regresoo!****, ****Mi vida no es igual****Ahora que te perdi****ii!****Como te voy a olvidar****! ****Como te voy a olvidar****!****Hable con el hombre Que vi en el espejo,****Me dijo deja que vuele,****Que se vaya lejos!****Si vuelve ese amor es tuyo****Y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo****, ****Entonces sigue mi sabio consejooo**- seguía cantando el rubio sin hacerle caso al peli-naranja.

-**aaaaa! Mis oídos**-dijo ichiban y apago el equipo.

-**oye estaba escuchando**-reclamo yoichi como si nada.

-**me estabas partiendo los oídos**-dijo furioso ichiban.

-**snif, snif, osea que canto horrible**-dijo yoichi con los ojos cristalizados.

-**no me refería a eso**-dijo ichiban temiendo que el rubio hiciera un berrinche.

-**BUAAAAA! NO ME QUIERESS**-grito yoichi haciendo el berrinche ya predicho.

-**nunca dije eso….PARA YA!**-dijo el ex capitán de tengawara tratando de calmar al rubio ya que estaba lanzando patadas y puños en cualquier dirección.

-**BUAAAAAAAAA!**-

-**YOICHI!**-

-**BUAAAAAAA! NO ME QUIERES**-

-**YOICHII!**-

-**BUAAAAAA!**-

Y no paraba el rubio y cada vez mas subía a la intensidad hasta que por obra de las estrellas sonó el teléfono.

-**mi teléfono!**-grito yoichi.

-**a no, no lo harás**-dijo ichiban mientras corría por el teléfono.

Ambos agarraron el teléfono y sin darse cuenta contestaron jejej *-*.

-**suelta el teléfono yoichi**-dijo ichiban.

-**NUNCA!**- grito yoichi

-**DAMELO AHORA YOICHI!**-respondio yoichi.

-**QUE NUNCA!**-

-**BASTA AHORA NISHINOSORA**-

-**jaiiiii ya!**-movimiento kung fu (nose como es el grito asi que escribe lo que creí jeje) que deja a ichiban K.O.

_**Platica telefónica**_

_-moshi moshi-_

_-ahhhh ola yoichi-_

_-hola quien habla-_

_-Namikawa-_

_-hola! Como estaass-_

_-bien pero-_

_-Pero que?-_

_- que fue todo eso?-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-a los gritos-_

_-ahhh una pequeña pelea con ichiban pero nada serio-_

_-ok, necesito tu ayuda-_

_-para-_

_-makoto-_

_-por qué? Que le paso-_

_-se desmayo-_

_-jhegvfusgfjuhsgfj-_

_-si lo se-_

_-hiiiiiiiijo de la vecina! –_

_-puedes venir-_

_-BUAAAA SUELTAME! JAIIII YA!-golpe-_

_-que paso-_

_-nada voy para aya-_

_-bien adiós-_

_-adios-_

_**Fin de platica telefónica.**_

Yoichi termino de dejar a ichiban K.O y se fue dejando una nota.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**En la casa de Namikawa.**

Shindou y kirino llegaron en 5 minutos a la casa del pirata.

-**ahhhh que bueno que llegaron**-dijo aliviado Namikawa y abriendo la puerta.

-**donde esta Makoto?**-dijo kirino preocupado.

-**arriba en mi cuarto**-respondio Namikawa y kirino se fue como un rayo hacia arriba.

-**y que paso?**-pregunto shindou ya que kirino no le había querido decir nadita.

-**pues estaba con Makoto y…tu que haces aqui?**-pregunto el pirata.

-**no iba a dejar venir solo a Ranmaru**-respondio shindou.

-**ok y com-**

Interrupción u.u, abren la puerta a la fuerza y…

-**JAIII YA!**-grito yoichi dándole una patada doble a shindou y Namikawa sacándolos del camino entre el y la puerta-**donde esta Makoto!**-dijo yoichi.

-**a…..rri…ba**-dijo adolorido Namikawa

Yoichi cerro la puerta que abrió a la fuerza y se fue a ver al católico

-**Makoto!**-dijo yoichi cuando entro a la habitación donde se necontraba el ya despierto Makoto y kirino.

-**hola yoichi**-dijo Makoto medio dormido.

-**que bueno que este bien**-dijo aliviado el rubio.

-**ahh yoichi tiene razón, que bueno que no era nada grave, pero tienes que tener cuidado y no comer mas chocolate**-dijo kirino como todo un experto en el tema.

-**jejejejje claro**-rio nervioso el católico.

-**osea que todo eso fue culpa del chocolate**-dijo Namikawa entrado a la habitación de golpe junto con shindou y ambos con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-**oye que no te había golpado?**-dijo yoichi

-**como sea…kirino todo fue por eso?**-pregunto Namikawa

-**si todo porque Makoto es alérgico al chocolate**-dijo kirino mientras pensaba "_en realidad es por el embarazo oh baka!_".

-**uff que bueno**-dijo Namikawa.

-**es bueno saber que no es por algo mayor**-dijo shindou para luego ir a donde se encontraba kirino osea sentado en la cama al lado de Makoto.

-**tien-**

Interupcion U.U, otra persona entro a la fuerza aplastando con la puerta a Namikawa.

-**JAAA QUE ENCONTRE QUERIDO YOICHI!**-grito ichiban entrando a la habitación de golpe.

-**AHHHH! SACRILEGIO! SACRILEGIO! QUEMENLOOOOOOOOOO!**-grito alterado el rubio bipolar.

-**yoichi**-

-**NO ME** **MATES!**-

-**yoichi**-

-**SOY MUY BELLO PARA MORIR!**-

-**yoichi! ya vamos**-lo carga a la fuerza-

-**adios a todos**- dijo yoichi y todos les salió una gotica en la nuca.

-/-/-/-/-

Fin jejejejej

Próximo cap. "**a viajar**"

sayonaraaaaaaa


	2. A viajar Parte 1

Holaa.

Aquí el cap 2 disculpen por la demora Problemas de la vida asi que sin mas demoras aqui el cap .

-/-/-/-

-apúrate kageyama-dijo kariya esperándolo en la puerta.

-voy, voy-dijo hikaru arrastrando una enorme maleta.

-aaaaagg…dame eso-dijo kariya cojiendo la pesada maleta del pequeño hikaru.

-gracias… sempai- dijo el inocente hikaru dándole a un beso en la mejilla a su seme.

-como sea vámonos no planeo llegar después de la pantera rosa-dijo kariya frunciendo el ceño al recordar a su amigo/enemigo rosa.

-nos vamos en bus?- pregunto hikaru.

-etto…no…exactamente-dijo kariya cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-entoces en donde?-pregunto hikaru con una ceja alzanda.

-MASAKI!-grito midorikawa desde el auto de hiroto.

-oh no-dijo hikaru con un gotica en la nuca.

-lose…lose-dijo arrepentido kariya.

-APURENSE LLEGARAN TARDE! Y YO AL TRABAJO!-grito hiroto tocando la bocina de su auto.

-YA VOY!-grito aburrido kariya.

-kariya-sempai nos iremos con midorikawa-sempai y hiroto-sempai hasta el puerto inazuma?-pregunto hikaru.

-desgraciadamente si-respondio kariya con una sonrisa traviesa.

-ok me acostumbrare a mis suegros-dijo hikaru yendo en dirección a hiroto y midorikawa mientras que kariya no hacía nada más que ponerse como tomate a haber oído la palabra "_suegros_".

_/_/_/_/_

-NO PUEDE SER!-dijo un muy alterado rubio viendo a todos lados pero no encontraba su teléfono y era nuevecito, un nokia BL – 5CT y no solo era un teléfono ERA SU VIDA! Tenia muchas fotos de ichiban, videos de ichiban, grabaciones de voz de ichiban y demás…

-yoichi encontré tu teléfono en el baño-dijo Ichiban y el rubio enseguida lo vio lo cogió como un rayo.

-gjhgdjjgkfdk MI TELEFONO! SIIIIII!- dijo yoichi mas feliz que una lombriz.

-yoichi

-sisiisisisiisisisiisis

-yoichi

-Oh si oh si

-yoichi

-se nos hace tarde

-bailando la macarena, bailando la macarena

-YOICHI!

-QUE CARAJOS QUIERES!

-se nos hace tarde, muy tarde

-ah…claro,claro – 1, 2, 3 –MALDICION VAMONOS!

-claro pero espérame

-cierto ya vámonos-coje a ichiban de su coleta y lo arrastra hasta la salida.

_/_/_/_/_

_En el puerto inazuma_

-SHINDOU!-grito kirino como viviendo el mismísimo fin del mundo.

-QUE PASO VIENE EL BEBE- dijo shindou mientras se abria paso entre la gente y llegaba a Ranmaru.

-no, pero toca-dijo kirino mientras que acariciaba su vientre. Shindou toco con suavidad y sintió unas pequeñas pataditas de su bebe.

-ranmaru-dijo shindou besando a kirino.

-cuando crees que nazca shindou?-pregunto kirino.

-ummm después del cruzero-dijo con tranquilidad shindou.

-me gusta la idea-dijo kirino con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-kirino, te puede preguntar algo?- dijo shindou.

-claro-respondio kirino.

-que le ocurre a Makoto?-dijo shindou.

-ehhh…..bueno…."_vamos piensa kirino…PIENSA!_" ….el ….esta….emfermo-dijo nervioso kirino sabiendo que nunca logro que shindou cayera en una sola mentira suya ya que siempre le descubría sus inocentes mentirillas.

-ranmaru di la verdad-exigió shindou ya sabiendo que le mentia.

-di-i-os ha-a-blo en se-e-e-ri-i-i-o-tartamudeo kirino y sudando como cerdito un bello cerdito rosadito pero claro por sus nervios.

-dilo ya-dijo shindou con una mirada fría.

-pero no le digas a nadieeeeeee -advirtio kirino.

-claro, claro lo prometo-dijo shindou.

-Makoto tiene 3 meses de embarazo-dijo sorprendiendo al peli-café.

-¿de Namikawa cierto?-pregunto shindou ya mas tranquilo.

-sipidipi- respondió kirino juguetón.

-entonces tenia razón-dijo shindou mirando hacia el cielo.

-ehhhh! Como asi Takuto-dijo alterado kirino –necesito un café-.

-1ªla cafeína te altera 2ª Namikawa nos un tonto…bueno…no todo el tiempo… pero a la primera señal dudo y busco en internet además que encontró la prueba de embarazo en el baño-explico shindou muy tranquilamente.

-Dios ahora si necesito un café- dijo kirino y se fue hasta la cafetería por su amado cafecito pero claro siendo detenido por el ex-capitán del Raimon.

_/_/_/_/_

-mira judas el puerto inazuma-dijo tenma mostrándole a su hijo Judas Tsuguri el hermoso paisaje del puerto inazuma.

-aabubububu- balbució Judas en los brazos de tenma.

-tenma matsukaze…aquí esta el coche de Judas que lo traigo arrestando desde la casa-dijo tsuguri con tono aburrido.

-ajajjjajajaj suminasen-dijo tenma con risa traviesa.

-solo ponle en coche y lo arrastras tu yo ya me canse-dijo tsuguri.

-claro, claro-lo pone en el coche-que tal! Te gusta judas te gusta Judas-dijo tenma con una de sus mas adorables y violables sonrisas.

-ababudubu ñañañañ- balbució Judas para luego ponerse una manito en la boca sacándole una sonrisa a sus padres.

-tenma mira-dijo Tsuguri.

Tenma volteo a ver y vio a Namikawa y Makoto bajando del autobús.

-MAKOTO-SEMAPI!-grito tenma llamando la atención de la parejita.

-hola tenma!-exclamo Makoto acercándose rápido a tenma seguido por Namikawa.

-hola Makoto-sempai-saludo tenma muy feliz.

-Hola tenma, Hola Tsuguiri, Hola Judas-dijo Makoto y los ultimo con dulzura y arrodillándose para ver al bebe Judas.

-Hola a todos-dijo aburrido Tsuguri.

-vaya, vaya los alcanzamos-dijo kariya sorprendiendo a los demás.

-ohayo!-dijeron casi todos los presente a excepción de kariya y hikaru.

-donde están kirino-sempai y shindou-sempai?-pregunto el inocente hikaru.

-jump ni idea yo acabo de llegar-dijo Namikawa despreocupado.

-pues…..ummm…..la verdad….creo que…..oh! oh! ….estan ahí-dijo tenma.

-donde!-dijo hikaru

-Pues ahí no ves- dijo con ironia kariya.

-KIRINO SEMPAI! SHINDOU SEMPAI! – gritaron a la vez tenma y hikaru reventado unos cuantos oídos.

A lo lejos vieron como kirino volteo y por accidente hecho a volar unos papeles que parecían importantes y vieron a los guardias de seguridad del señor shindou haciendo una muy graciosa danza tratando de coger los papeles mientras todos echaban una buena risa.

-Jajajajjajajajaja- no paraban de reir los ukes presentes mientras los semes solo se les escapaba unas cuantas risillas y sonrisas.

Kirino se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-vieron jajajajajja XD por poco y se vuelan los papeles del crucero jajajajajja- decía/reía kirino con el resto de ukes igual.

- para ustedes es gracioso pero a Shindou le hubiera costado mucho reponer esos papeles-dijo Tsuguri con cara RBD.

-Tiene mucha razón Jmmm eso serio mucha plata – dijo Namikawa dándole la razón a Tsuguri.

-Ya cálmense…. No es para tanto- dijo Makoto

-Ademas no creo que se enoje tanto, shindou-san es muy amable- Dijo Tenma.

-Si eso es verd-

-KIRINO! CASI ME DAS UN INFARTOOOOO! SABES QUE DIFICIL SERA VOLVER A SACAR ESOS PAPELES ¡! NI SE TE OCURRAAA HACER ESO DE NUEVOOOOO!- Dijo shindou con el humor de perros

-PERO NO ME TIENES QUE GRITAR DE ESE MODOOOO- dijo kirino también molesto.

-PERO ES TU CULPA POR HABERLOS TIRADOOOO- respondió con el mismo Humor.

-NO ME GRITESSSS- dijo kirino cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-NO ESTOY GRITANDOOO-dijo shindou con un tic nervioso.

-SI LO ESTAS!- dijo kirino a punto de llorar, tenía muy malas recuerdos de los gritos.

-QUE NO EST…no estoy gritando-dijo shindou ya calmándose notando que los ojos de kirino estaban cristianizados.

Kirino hizo un puchero y trato de secar Disimuladamente sus lágrimas, shindou se dio cuenta de esto y abrazo a su uke protectoramente diciendo en su oído "lo siento" mientras kirino correspondía el abrazo de su seme este le besaba la frente; mientras lo ukes presentas al ver la escenita solo se sonrojaron y mientras lo semes solo se asqueaban por tanta ternura.

-ettooo…..No deberíamos ir al barco- dijo hikaru con una gotica al estilo anime

-Ahiiii! Noooo!- gritaron todos y enseguida se fueron corriendo al barco

Cuando se subieron a Tenma se le vino el presentimiento de que ¿Olvide algo? O ¿alguien? Y pensó en decirle a kirino.

-Kirino-sempai-dijo tenma.

-que paso tenma- respondió kirino.

-No sera que olvidamos algo- dijo tenma.

-pues…AHHHHHHHHIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Kirino alterado.

-que paso?- dijo Tsuguri que andaba por ahí.

-no se dile a kirino sempai-dijo antes de que kirino se fuera a la barandilla del crucero y pareciera que se iba a caer de lo inclinado que estaba.

-S-s-shindou-san!-dijo tenma corriendo a llamarlo.

Kirino estaba buscando algo con la mirada, Buscaba y buscaba pero sin darse la mas mínima cuenta estaba a punto del caerse del barandal y justo encontró lo que buscaba…..NISHINSORA YOICHI! ... pero perdió el equilibrio y…..*momento de suspenso*…Casi se cae si no fuera por shindou que lo agarro de la cintura (sin tocar su barriguita U.U) luego Yoichi desde abajo le grita.

-BAKA! ACOSO PIENSAS IR SIN LA ATRACCION PRINCIPAL !- grito yoichi

-CLAMATE YA VOY RUBIO DE PACOTILLA- respondió kirino y hizo una señal al capitán del barco para que recogieran a Yoichi y Ichiban

-jajajajajja Delirio Rosado como se ocurre olvidar A mi gran persona- dijo yoichi

-Delirio rosado? De que hablas Rubio Delirante!-

-Pantera Rosa-

-Pervertida-

-Gordo-

-Infertil-

Y asi siguieron todaaaa la tarde .

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

Perdone las mil demoras mucho problemas para subir la conti.

Sayonara


	3. Trajedia en Altamr

Un nuevo cap esta vez no me demore tanto ( Eso creo jejej U.U) Y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado jejejej Arigato Gozaimasu (Los Kiero )….(IGHT te clamas By : Rie-chan) y sin más tardanzas Eh Aquí el cap

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

"Una Tragedia en Altamar"

Estaban todos nuestro IEGO! En su avión sentados todos tranquilos…. Bueno...no todos… en especial un castañito al lado de su RBD (Tsuguri Kyouske) y su hijo de nombre judas, estaba con una angustia muy…. por haci decirlo… Exagerada…. Tenía mucho miedo al mar, a los Barcos, a viajar (decía "en casita es bonito") aquel castaño de nombre Tenma Matsukaze Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar del susto cuando el avión empezó a elevarse.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡ESTABA COSA SE VA A ESTRELLA CON UN ICEBERD! AYUDAAAAA! BAJENME NO QUIERO IR!- grita Como el cuadro "el grito" sin parar hasta que…

-¡Tenma el Barco no va a hundiese, no va a estrellarse y no, te bajaras de él, Te quedas Aquí y punto final-dijo tsuguri Al filo de su paciencia mientras el pequeño judas solo se reía por la actitud de su "mama" .

-Pero uno nunca sabe Kyouske, puede que el avión se caiga yyyyy NOS VAYAMOS A MORIR! WAAAAAA! KIERO A MI MAMA! –dijo aun mas alterado el castañito.

-ummmm-le dice algo a una mucama que le trajera algo-Muchas gracias- le pone una almohada en la boca yu ls pega con cinta alrededor de toda su cadezita y si incluyendo su cabello- muchooo mejor- dijo más relajado Kyousuke.

-ajumanhfhdkjngkdj-dijo o hablo en extraterrestre Tenma.

-Claro Tenma- dijo como si nada Kyousuke

- jo tusto suuke Kidinooooo!-Dijo tema y se alcanzo entender un poco.

-Calma Tenma, Calma-dijo Kyousuke tranquilamente.

-/*/-En otra parte-/*/-/*/-

-¿Como que alguien me llamo?- dijo kirino que había alcanzado a escuchar un "kidinoo".

-Tranquilo no ha de ser nada-dijo shindou revisando unos papeles.

-Que son estos- Pregunto curioso kirino.

-papeles- respondió shindou.

-De- dijo kirino.

-El Viaje que estamos haciendo- dijo shindou.

-¿Son seguros?-volvió a preguntar kirino.

-Así es, de hecho acertaste Ranmaru-dijo en tono coqueto shindou.

-Lo ves, soy un adivino-dijo con un tono meloso kirino y al mismo tiempo sonriendo (Rie-chan: cursiderias).

-Un adivino muyyy Sexy dijo shindou toándole el pelo

-como tu digas mi señor-dijo coqueto kirino.

Y siguieron como dije Rie-chan con sus cursiderias pero no, no hay lemon ya que kirino Esta próximo a tener un hijo O.o .

-/*/-En Otra Parte-/*/-

-Te lo puedes Creer Ichiban, Ese Delirio Rosado, se atrevió a dejarme fuera del barco, ni siquiera tubo la paciencia de esperarme JA! Y eso que soy la atracción principal como irse sin mi absoluta Presencia- dijo Yoichi con tono diplomático.

-Si Yoichi- respondió Ichiban.

-Siquiera me estas prestando Atención- dijo Yoichi dudoso.

-Si Yoichi- respondió de la misma manera.

-Que tienes en la mano- dijo Yoichi arqueando una ceja.

-Si Yoichi- volvió a responder Ichiban.

-Dame eso-le quita un celular de la mano.

-Oye eso es mio!- dijo Ichiban Ya reaccionando.

-¿Que son estas cosas?- pregunto el Rubio Bipolar.

-Algo, y Ahora dame eso- respondió Ichiban Tratando de quitarle el celular de la mano de su novio.

-Vaya estas son fotos del Caribe, uuhhh, fotos mías, fotos de sus lokos amigos Ñaaaa nada de mi interés-dijo decepcionado Yoichi ya que estaba con ganas de regañar a alguien.

-bueno, me lo puedes dar- dijo molesto Ichiban.

-Claro, uhhhh, espera, mensajes! Kiero veeeer!-dijo Yoichi feliz de encontrar algo que lo entretuviera.

-NOOO, Dame eso Yoichi- dijo al filo de su paciencia Ichiban.

-Ummm bueno confiare en ti y en que no me estés engañando-dijo Yoichi Alejándose-mas te vale que no Kita, Mas te vale que no-susurro Yoichi Caminado.

-/*/-En otra Parte- /*/-

-No es lindo el mar Namikawa- dijo Makoto.

-Pues claro que si es una belleza- respondió este.

-Ummmm pero no era para exagerar- dijo Makoto rodando los ojos.

-Porque andas con esa actitud, Desde ayer estas asi toda margada-dijo Namikawa sin pensarlo dos veces asi mismo como Germán no mide sus palabras.

-A-a-marga-da-da- dijo con un tic nervioso y cara de Demonio Makoto.

-Etto… no era para que te pusieras así ejejjeje- dijo asustado Namikawa.

-Jjajajaja Ven para aca-Dijo Makoto con cara de Gasai Yuno enojada.

-E-espera mejor cambiemos de tema y olvidemos esto….etto….-dijo nervioso Namikawa y se le vino a la mente algo que lo tenía como dice mi profesor "mamando gallo" desde hace un buen timepo- oye porque no me dices que es lo que tienes- pregunto Namikawa en pose como "Macho que se Respeta".

-¿Que es lo que tengo?-dijo Makoto empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Asi que tienes- Dijo Namikawa.

-Que tengo de que- respondió haciéndose El Inocente Makoto.

- no te hagas la inocente, dime porque has tenido tantos mareos, Vómitos, y cambios de humor de repente?- pregunto Namikawa.

-Bueno…-dijo nervioso Makoto.

-¿Qué?- aleteo Namikawa (psdt: para lo q no saben aletear es como decir ummmm responder de mala gana y sin necesidad de que lo estén buscando para pelear. Términos Colombianos)

-ettoo…."vamos piensa Makoto!"…pues veras es algo penoso de decir-respondió dudoso Makoto.

-Que es tan penoso que no me podas decir frente a frente, hombre a hombre, uke a seme- dijo Namikawa.

-Bueno…." Ummm ya se!"….pues veras es una rara enfermedad que le da a la familia Makoto de generación en generación asi no es mi culpa y no, no quería decírtelo porque pensaba que me creerías loco o algo por el estilo- dijo Makoto mas seguro aunque en su interior rogaba a Dios a que le Creyera.

-ok, de esta te salvas-dijo Namikawa no muy seguro de lo que le dijo Makoto.

-Oki Vayamos por un Helado que estaremos arto tiempo en esta cosa- dijo Makoto Aliviada.

-ajam- respondió Namikawa siguiendo a su Uke Católico.

-/*/-En Otro Lugar-/*/-

-Kariya-sempai que lindo Barco es este, qué bueno que Shindou-san nos invitara a tan lindo viaje Hasta el Africa-dijo inspirado Hikaru.

-Claro Mocoso- respondió Kariya.

-Usted no cree que ocurra una tragedia- dijo Hikaru Con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

-Claro que no Shindou y la pantera rosa se aseguraron de todo iría de acuerdo al plan- dijo Kariya.

-Seguro- dijo Hikaru.

-Seguro, voy por una bebida espéreme aquí-dijo Kariya yéndose.

-ummm- dijo Hikaru y quedo mirando todo a su alrededor y se acerco al barandal del crucero, mira el agua y le paso una visión Horrible vio como un niño dejaba caer algo que parecía liquido en el motor y el barco empezó a acelerar sin control y choco con una roca gigantesca y el barco empezaba a hundirse sin dejar a nadie salir de ahí excepto un grupo de personas pero no vio muy claro quiénes eran y a esas personas alejarse un poco….. la visión se volvió borrosa.-pero que rayos será mejor ir con mis Sempais- dijo Hikaru yéndose a por sus Mayores Sabiones que seguramente le dirían que hacer.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

Al reunir a todos los demás Ukes o mejor dicho Secuestrarlo a todos de sus respectivos semes.

-Chicos eh Tenido una Visión Horrible Buaaa- dijo Hikaru llorando al recordar lo feo que fue ver todo eso.

-Ya, Ya Hikaru dinos que paso- dijo Kirino abrazando a Hikaru (Instinto Maternal ON).

-jo de tijas fe-Balbucio Tenma aun con la Almohada en la boca.

-Mejor te Quito eso- Dijo Yoichi tratando de zafarle las almohadas.

-joeleeee- Balbució de nuevo pero esta vez de dolor ya que le estaban arrancando su pobre cabello.

-Ahyyyyy! Quien tiene Tijeras?- pregunto Yoichi.

-Yo- dijo Makoto pasándole las tijeras.

-Porque tenias eso- dijo kirino aun consolando a Hikaru.

-Para Defenderme de un Namikawa- respondió Makoto con tono Orgulloso

-Ahora mientras hago esto cuéntanos que paso o mejor….ahyyyy!...dicho que viste- dijo Yoichi mientras Cortaba toda la Cinta que tenia Tenma en la Cabeza.

-pues verán…..*Cuenta todo lo q vio ya q a la autora le da flojera escribir esa parte*…..y eso paso-Conto Hikaru.

-Diablos-dijo kirino asustado.

-O M G – dijo Makoto en Shock.

-joi a di a jo lo jadia- Balbuceaba Tenma.

-estate quieto que te dejo Calvo- Advirtio Yoichi

-tal vez solo sea una imaginación nada mas no hay q pensar en eso si…- dijo kirino tratando de calmar el entorno

-espero a ver que nos acapra el futuro- dijo Makoto Con una biblia en los brazos-dejémoslo en manos de Dios-

3 Semanas después, queda tres para llegar la costa de Tanzania, pero ese día una ventisca inesperada empezó a azotar el barco cerca de una zona rocoso, la visión de Hikaru empezaba a hacerle una realidad lo que iba asuntado cada vez más a lo ukes de IEGO. Song fic: ** linkin park- in the end** yluegoesta **linkin park**-**leave out all the rest**

-Shindou cuando pasara esta Tormenta, el barco se mueve mucho- dijo asustado kirino.

-tranquilo nada pasara- dijo shindou y entra Tenma llorando a su habitación todo mojado.

-por favor díganme que han visto a mi Judas no lo encuentro en ninguna parte-dijo Tenma desesperado.

-No, no lo Hemos visto acoso se perdió- dijo Shindou

-siii, pero ni siquiera sabe caminar apenas gatear- respondió Tenma golpeándose la cabeza y miro con kirino tenia cara de horrorizado – ocurre algo kirino-sempai- pregunto Tenma.

-¿kirino estas bien?- pregunto Shindou.

-Tenma….*llorando* la visión de Hikaru Se está Cumpliendo- dijo entre sollozos.

- Ahí no….

-/*/-En Cámara de Controles del barco-/*/-

Un pequeño bebe de nombre Judas se encontraba gateando con su tetero por la sala de controles del barco en donde se encontraban el motor y los sistema de guía, el pequeño se sentó en el suelo observando unas maquinas que decían "control de velocidad" y por un ligero accidente dejo caer su tetero y la leche que había en este haciendo corto circuito en estas maquinas de velocidad. Mientras observaba el espectáculo de luces oyó la voz de su papa que se acercaba y al verlo sonrió el pequeño, pero el papa de este se fue corriendo con él en sus brazos de aquel lugar a buscar a su amigo Shindou Takuto a informarle sobre la situación.

Cuando llego era demasiado tarde la velocidad empezó a aumentar y los frenos de emergencias no servían ni tampoco el sistema de guía del barco, la peor parte es que se empezó a oír una alarma que decía "sobrecalentamiento del motor" y para completar el cuento se empezó a divisar unas gigantescas rocas a lo largo del barco; todos lo IEGO asustados se decidieron a tomar un salvavidas y saltar por la borda antes de que fuera tarde (aunque claro Tenma no se fue Sin antes Sus kit de emergencia y las cosas de judas U.U) y así sucedió un poco antes del que el barco se estrellara saltaron y se alejaron mas del barco y a los pocos metros voltearon a ver y vieron como el barco explotaba en llamas y daban gracias a que saltaron a tiempo ya que al parecer fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel trágico incidente.

-Dios mío santo gracias por habernos salvado de la muerte- dijo Makoto.

-será mejor que nademos hay una isla cerca-dijo Namikawa abrazando a Makoto.

Al llegar a aquella isla.

-No puede creerme esta…..esto traerá graves consecuencias….-dijo shindou con una mano en la frente.

-enserio shindou- dijo Tsuguri enojado.

-Que- respondió el nombrado de mala gana.

- lo único que que te importo fue el p**** dinero- dijo Tsuguri cabreado.

-Enserio crees eso m***** claro que me importaron muchas cosas, Ranmaru por ejemplo m****- dijo shindou con expresiones algo vulgares. U.U

-Sabes que me tenes arto h**** de p****-dijo Tsuguri empezando a pelear con shindou.

-Ya basta con eso no arreglaran nada- dijo Ichiban sujetando a Shindou.

-Tiene razón cálmense ya- dijo Namikawa sujetando a Tsuguri.

-Sueltame m**** voy a cerrarle la boca a ese B*******-dijo Tsuguri Muy Cabreado.

-Si queres venite, h**** d* p***-dijo Shindou empezando a subir un poco el tono de voz.

-/*/-Mientras tanto cerca de ellos-/*/-

-tenma estoy emepzando a sentir mucho dolor- dilo kirino adolorido.

-oh nooo suerte que lleve conmigo el kit de emergencia tiene un paquete de partos caseros y lo traje por si las moscas …..pero y shindou sempai?- dijo tenma.

-No te preocupes…ahggggg…..ven como están ocupados peleando vamos a otro lugar lejos de Aquí- sugerio kirino.

-si- tomo a judas y se fue con su kit y la maleta de judas entre la maleza de la selva de la isla en la que estaban.

-/*/-En la Pelea-/*/-

-ya cálmense y concéntrense en otra cosa- dijo makoto separándolos con sus manitos de uke.

-bueno…-dijo shindou calmándose

-como sea- dijo tsuguri.

-en….donde …carajos…..ESTAMOS BARADOS!- dijo y grito hikaru asustando a los demás.

-Pues…- dijo Namikawa

-Ettoo….. ni idea- dijo Ichiban Encogiendo los hombros.

-estamos en la isla de Madagascar- dijo yoichi sin problemas

-Como sabes- dijo makoto.

-eso como supiste- dijo hikaru.

-porque hay lo dice- dijo yoichi apuntando aun letrero que decía "Isla de Madagascar" y al verlo a todos les salio un gotica al estilo anime.

-ok … eso no lo vi antes- dijo tsuguri.

-yo tampoco- dijo shindou.

-ni yo- dijo namikawa.

-menos yo- dijo ichiban.

- yo observe todo y…..un momento….- dijo hikaru.

-que paso?- pregunto makoto.

-DONDE ESTA KARIYA-SEMAPI!- dijo hikaru aterrado.

-emcima de tu cabeza- dijo kariya des la rama de un árbol.

-ahhh! Hay estabas picaron- dijo hikura con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-bueno estábamos en cuando llego ese letrero ahí- dijo yoichi apuntando el letrero

-puede ser …. Que alguien lo haya puesto ahí- dijo icihiban en pose pensadora.

-noo- dijo kariya.

-por que no kariya- dijo hikaru mirándolo.

-porque….no es alguien es yo q lo puse ahí- dijo kariya comiendo algo que parecía una fruta – lo encontré en el camino mientras buscaba esta fruta que parece un coco que lo habri con una piedra- explico mas detalladamente kariya.

-ok caso resuelto- dijo namikawa.

-seee- dijo tsuguri

-ummmm- dijo shindou.

-ocurre algo rizos- dijo yoichi.

-donde esta kirino?- dijo shindou buscándolo con la mirada.

-se fu con tenma y judas para adentro de la selva yo lo vi todo- dijo kariya y sin saberlo la rama en la que estaba se rompi –AHHHHHHHHH!- grtio kariya cayendo encima de hikaru.

-como que esta con tenma y judas?- dijo con cara de enojado Tsuguri.

-sipi…..se fue…..con el-dijo kariya en el suelo adolorido.

-Hay no….

-/*/-/*/-

Hasta Aquí en Cap jajajajaj y si los dejare con la intrega de " donde carjos se metieron tenma y kirino" hasta la próxima!

MATTA NE!

SAYONARAAA!


End file.
